Amargura del Alma
by kierinahana
Summary: Sasuke comete el error de engañar a hinata con sasuka sin saber que lo único que esta provocando es su propio dolor, Hinata conocerá aquel príncipe con el que soñó pero tendrá que pasar por mucho si quiere alcanzar la felicidad.. dedicado a Bittersweet-Hyuchiha..
1. Chapter 1

Amargura del Alma

una de las mansiones mas lujosas del país del fuego tiene como habitantes a los miembros de las familias Hyuga, pero no era un día cualquiera, no hoy se celebraba el compromiso de la heredera Hyuga, una de las mujeres mas bellas de la nación, con una de las personalidades mas enigmáticas pues su belleza física siempre era apocada por su nobleza, pues era una de las encargadas de realizar trabajos para recaudar fondos para diversas causas, el menor de los Uchiha´s conocido por su atractivo físico, su personalidad fría y arrogante, empresario del año, considerados como la pareja perfecta, pero solo en apariencia pues sus actitudes, ideología y valores son totalmente diferentes...

Nadie entiende como ellos lograron conocerse hasta al punto de enamorarse y comprometerse, pero hoy era el día en que se hacia la promesa de unirse para siempre, la fecha para el enlace estaba pactada y la sortija que lo comprueba estaba en la mano de Hinata...

Felicidades Hinata...

no puedo evitarlo me sonrojo por las palabras de Itachi, con el tiempo mi actitud ante los demás cambio pero no dejo de ser yo, tímida y silenciosa, ademas es fácil avergonzarme pues no e perdido eso, meo que sasuke se acerca a mi lo e notado un poco distante, realmente espero que solo sean problemas con la compañía...

hinata...

su tono de voz me estremeció pues era frío y cortante, lo mire a los ojos buscando una explicación y solo había molestia e irritación, al ver que su ceño se fruncía agache la cabeza, evitando mostrar mi tristeza y confusión.

**hai sasuke kun...**

**nos vamos...**

no me dejo responder me tomo del antebrazo y me arrastro fuera de la casa de mi padre, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, pero solo justificaran su actitud...

al salir de la casa, el seguí molesto y no me hablaba, cuando llego su auto solo arrebato las llaves a Kota, me volvió a sujetar, camine con tropiezos por lo incomoda que me sentía.

**subete...**

yo solo hice lo que me pidió, al verlo subir solo me di cuenta que su molestia crecia conforme a vanzaba el auto.

**que tanto me miras...**

no entendí por que me hablaba solo lo mire y mostré mi asombro...

**sigues mirandome estúpida...**

**etto...**

**deja de tartamudear me molesta..**

me cayo y agacho la cabeza para evitar que el viera mis lagrimas, me muerdo los labios evitando que algún sonido saliera de mis labios...

**espero que no estés llorando..**

yo no conteste solo gire mi rostro y me dedique a mirar por la ventana, olvidando me de el, no quería que la tristeza y el dolor volvieran, solo divague en mis recuerdos hasta que un fuerte dolor que provenía de mi brazo izquierdo me regreso a la realidad.

**que no escuchas idiota te estoy hablando..**

**sasuke.. que ocurre..**

**que estoy arto ...**

yo solo asiento mientras el recibe una llamada, me doy cuenta de que su humor cambia, sus facciones se relajan y una sonrisa orgullosa, no entendía y mucho menos sus palabras.

**te voy a dejar en algun lugar te regresas a tu casa, luego te llamo...**

se freno en un parque y me obligo a bajarme, yo me quede viendo como su auto avanza, el dolor en mi pecho regresa, las lagrimas se liberan y yo solo sigo aquí, mientras tu te alegas de mí...

no se cuanto tiempo pase, hasta que alguien choco conmigo, solo me disculpe y empece a caminar lejos de ese lugar, no quería ir a casa, por lo que decido ir a ver a temari, es la única que me recibirá sin hacerme preguntas.

HIna...

tema chan...

pasa, no esta Shikamaru podemos tener una tarde de chicas...

solo soy capaz de otorgarle una diminuta sonrisa, me siento en uno de los sillones mientras ella busca algo de helado, ella me conoce por lo que no es necesario decir palabras.

vimos un par de películas animada, desde Toy story, cinderella y la bella durmiente, reíamos por los comentarios que ella hacia..

**mira que los príncipes son rubio... con razón tengo un sapo...**

**jaja..**

**ademas para encontrar al indicado tienes que dormir 100 años...**

**jaja**

**ser capaz de soportar madrastras, hermanastras que aparte de odiosas y feas, patonas...**

**jaja...**

**por eso nunca seré una princesa, no tengo alma de damisela en peligro...**

**jaja..**

**bueno, creo que ahora estas contenta...**

**tema, arigato..**

**para eso soy tu amiga y hada madrina... bueno no, soy tu angel...**

**jajaja...**

**oye si yo puedo defenderte de los dragones y ogros...**

**jaja...**

**parece ser que llegue en mal momento..**

**konbawa Shikamaru kun...**

**konbawa hinata, tema...**

**shika llegaste temprano ...**

**no problemática... son las 8**

**tema chan creo que ya debo de irme...**

**bueno deja voy por mis llaves y te llevo a casa...**

**solo asiento mientras veo como shikamaru kun besa y abraza a temari...**

desearia que sasuke se comportara asi, pero es pedir demasiado, si lo amo debo de aceptar todo...

**Hina estas lista**

yo solo a ciento, aun con la duda en mente el amor es sacrificarse siempre...

**Mattene shikamaru kun**

**mattene Hinata**

**A donde te llevo**

saliendo de su casa ella solo pregunta y yo no tengo respuesta, pues no traigo mi celular, no las llaves de la mansión, considerando que tampoco quiero enfrentar los cuestionamientos de mi padre, decido que lo mejor es ir al departamento que sasuke me regalo cuando cumplimos un año juntos, el portero me entregara la copia del lugar.

el camino fue rápido, cuando Temari me deja en frente, solo logro despedirme y agradecer por su compañía..

al entrar veo a Tatsuya un guardia muy amable me saluda y me entrega las llaves, le sonrío y le doy las buenas noches, la espera del elevador solo me sirvió para recordar los comentarios de temari, por lo que mi sonrisa creció, en verdad es una buena amiga...

me adentro al elevador y me relajo, ya mañana enfrentare el mal humor de mi padre y los cuestionamientos de nisan, al llegar al piso 8 solo suspiro hoy estaré sola, ademas no creo que sasuke kun se moleste, considerando que el me saco de la casa sin nada..

me adentro al departamento y me sorprendo al ver la luz de la cocina prendida, voy con la intensión de apagarla, abro el refrigerador y descubro que este esta lleno de alimentos,. tomo una botella de agua y voy a la sala para descansar, pero un ruido de algo callendose en la habitación me distrae, con miedo me encamino hacia ese lugar... pero todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver aquella imagen..

solo las lagrimas se acumularlo en mis ojos, mientras me cubro la boca pues emití un gemido de dolor...

**sasuke kun...** solo eso sale de mis labios...

ellos seguían en lo suyo cuando el dolor en mi pecho me obliga a salir de ese lugar, corro y sin darme cuenta choco con una de las mesas y un garrón se cae, no le tomo importancia y salgo, no espero aquel elevador llegue salgo por las escalera, quiero huir de ese dolor...

al llegar a bajo, Tatsuya me ve y trata de detenerme pero yo lo evito y salgo, no se adonde ir, pero quiero desaparece...

_el me engaña..._

º*ª*ª*ª*narración de Sasuke*ª*ª*ª*ª*º

Hoy fue un dia terrible, entre los sermones de Itachi, sobre la lealtad y la fidelidad y el hecho de que Sakura no me llamara, me tenían irritado, la verdad Itachi se cree perfecto pero nunca entenderá nada, es un idiota.

lo veo platicando con hinata, ella se sonroja algo me molesta, pero la idea de que itachi revele mi infidelidad, me acerco a ellos y me molesta la mirada de Hinata desde hace un par de mese no la soporto, no se como se me ocurrió pedirle matrimonio, pero creo que la culpable fue sakura cuando me dijo que se casaba quise vengarme y ahora esto atado a Hinata, me molesta, la arrastro lejos de la casa y en el camino ella solo me mira con esa inocencia y dulzura que me enfurece se que esta llorando me molesto mas, pero después me calmo al recibir la llamada de esa mujer que me tiene loco de lujuria..

ella me dice que me esperara en el departamento, quien iba a pensar que ese lugar que le obsequie a la hyuga ahora me serviría como escondite para vivir la pasión, tengo tantos deseos de ir rápido por sakura que bajo a hinata en algún lugar, realmente no me importa donde, le ordeno algunas cosas y me voy.

la ansiedad y excitación me están volviendo loco, cuando llego al lugar no hay nadie en vigilancia lo cual agradezco, subo rápido al primer piso desde ahí tomare el elevador para evitar que alguien me vea. en cuanto llego al piso 8, en cuanto entro la veo, a esa mujer de cabellos rosas, que solo esta cubierta por una pequeña y reveladora lencería roja, mi deseo se incrementa, me acerco como un depredador y arranco su ropa y la arrojo detrás de uno de los muebles la tomo en uno de los sillones y después de alcanzar el climas, la tomo en mis brazos y la levo a la habitación.

dormí una hora y volví a penetrarla con rudeza mientras esta duerme, la escucho maldecir y después de varias embestidas los gemidos de placer y los gritos pidiendo mas inundan la habitación, cambio de posición para poder tener acceso a sus pechos..

ella me montaba con desenfreno, pero algo me distrae el sonido de algo rompiendo y después la puerta cerrarse.. alego a Sakura

ella se opone y trata de hacerme regresar a la cama, pero temo que alguien entrara, ya sea arrobar o alguien que no me conviniera y me coloco la bata que esta el sillón, salgo y veo el garrón roto, algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar, salgo al pasillo y no veo a nadie, pero no me conformo, presiono el botón del ascensor, ese se tarda pero subo, antes de que las puertas se cierren sasuke las detiene y me pide una explicación.

**voy a ver quien ingreso...**

**hai...**

la beso como promesa de que continuaremos con lo nuestro mas tarde...

pero al llevar a living puedo ver a Tatsuya mirando por la puerta de cristal, su rostro se refleja por los vidrios y esta intrigado, lo llamo y al verme se sorprende..

Uchiha san..

**que ocurre...**

**la señorita Hyuga...**

ya no escuche mas, el corazón se me detuvo así que ella fue la que me vio, apreté mis puños y maldije, me gire y presione el votos con furia, esa estúpida arruinaba mis cosas...

al llegar al departamento cerré molesto, sakura sale de la habitación con aquella bata de ceda blanca y algo dentro se molesta,..

**quitatela..**

**sasuke kun...**

**que te la quites...**

me acerco a ella, con el único objetivo de quitarle la bata., pero ella lo entiende mal me acaricia y trata de abrir mi bata,la alejo y ella muestra desconcierto..

**quitatela... te e dicho que no toques su ropa..**

**sasuke...**

**nada... todo lo que vez es de ella, vistete y largate...**

me adentro para vestirme tengo que buscarla, no voy a permitir que esto se interponga en mis planes...

º*ª*ª*ª*Narración de Hinata*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº

no supe a donde me diriguia, no tenia dinero y mucho menos podia pensar bien, camino sin saber por donde hasta que choco con alguien, es un hombre..

fijate estupida...

oye.. tu no le hables asi...

yo solo agache mi rostro pero al escuchar la voz de otra persona en especifico de otro hombre, le vante mi rostro para mirarlo y me sorprendí...

era un príncipe...

*****ªªªªªªªªªªªªª****

lo prometido este es el inicio del fic dedicado a Bittersweet-Hyuchiha todas aquellas personas que leyeron ilusiones que duelen o verdades que matan... espero que este si lo pueda terminar trágico o por lo menos hacer sufrir a los infieles...

en cuanto a las demás historias ya estoy trabajando en las continuaciones, si la inspiración no me abandona las subiré la siguiente semana y la continuación de esta lo antes posible...


	2. El príncipe: Sabaku no Gaara

_**El principe Sabaku no Gaara...**_

Estoy irritado ese hombre tropezó con aquella joven y ahora la insulta ella solo agacha la cabeza, me enfurezco al ver su actitud, no se da cuenta que la joven... un momento no es cualquier joven es Hinata la mejor amiga de Temari, no lo resistí mas y me acerco para intervenir...

**oye tu no le hables a si...**

**imbécil, no intervengas...**

**disculpate con la chica...**

**no...**

**Gaara kun... no es necesario...**

_al levantar la vista vi aquel hombre de cabellos rojos y piel blanca, su voz la conocía y solo fue necesario mirarlo para darme cuenta que mi príncipe era nada mas y nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara, el hermano de mi mejor amiga..._

**ves, ella tiene la culpa..**

veo como el tipo se larga pero me molesta mas la actitud sumisa de hinata, pero al ver su rostro con detención veo que tienes los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas.

**hinata...**

**gomen gaara kun...**

_no supe que decir, tenia vergüenza de que el me viera asi, realmente no queria que nadie mas conociera mi dolor, no dijer mas y trate de alejarme de el, pero el me detuvo y como si el comprendiera todo me abrazo y no pude evitar que todo el dolor que sentia saliera en forma de lagrimas..._

me molesto que ella estuviera llorando en la vía publica, consiente de que todos nos miraban la levante en mis brazos y la lleve a mi auto... ella solo me abrazo por el cuello mientras esconde su rostro en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello, su lagrimas humedecían mi piel, me estremece pensar que puede causar el dolor de un ser como Hinata... no se ir, la veo ahí sentada junto a mi, pero se que esta tan lejos, el vidrio del auto me permite ver su rostro y las lagrimas correr... no se donde llevarla estado dando vueltas por la ciudad, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero cuando paro para cargar gasolina descubro a Hinata dormida, su rostro tenia las maracas de las lagrimas y sus suspiros, abrí la cajuela y saque uno de los sweater que traigo lo doblo y me acerco con cuidado levanto su cabeza, coloco el sweater y su cabello cubre su rostro...

terminan de llenar el tanque, pago de prisa, no se donde llevarla, trato de pensar, pero si ella esta en esa condición no puedo llevarla a la mansión hyuga y tampoco puedo hablarle a Sasuke, temari se pondrá muy mal y en su estado no quiero alterarla, mi única opción es mi casa... retomo el camino, me alegro que no estuviéramos tan lejos..

el trayecto fue corto, el silencio prevalecía pero en ocasiones sus gemidos y sollozos lo interrumpían, me cuestionaba cual era la causa que alguien como ella, su friera, si por que a simple vista era una mujer hermosa con rasgos únicos, piel de durazno, pero blanca como la nieve, su cabello oscuro con unos destellos azules, era como las profundidades del mar... todo en ella era hermoso, su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, su carácter dulce y tímido... con unos arranques de valor que sorprende, una fortaleza de alma impresionante, desde que la conocí me cautivo, su físico es su primera impresión, pero la convivencia diaria provoca que te enamores de ella...

no se cuanto llevo callando este amor, que creció de solo ser su amigo, un conocido, el hermano de su mejor amiga.. no e sido ni seré nadie especial en su vida y eso me hace sufrir, no entiendo por que Naruto la dejo por Sakura si no hay punto de comparación... pero el amor no se racionaliza y mucho menos se entiende...

me estaciono y la miro, me encanta lo que veo, pero las lagrimas que corren por su rostro la hacen lucir distinta.. como un Angel Herido... con las alas fracturada...

acaricio su mejilla quiero eliminar el rastro del dolo, ella entre abre los ojos y me sonríe, se vuelve a sumergir en la oscuridad del sueño... salgo del auto con un objetivo en mente conquistar su corazón...

siempre la quise le amado y ahora...

la tomo en mis brazos, ella están ligera, el calor que me transmite su cuerpo es glorioso, nunca me había sentido así solo por un acercamiento tan inocente... trato de abrir la puerta pero agradezco que Akemi san estuviera en casa, considerando que era imposible abrir la puerta, realmente no estaba dispuesto a separarme de hinata...

**Gaara san..**

**buenas noches...**

**necesita algo...**

**si preparame una habitación...**

**hai...**

camino detrás de akemi, pero no puedo dejar a hinata en ese estado, regreso a mi habitación y la recuesto, ella se acomoda y abraza mi almohada, su acción me encanto por la intimidad que representa que una mujer busque a su compañero en la cama y al no encontrarlo abrace aquello que tenga impregnado el olor... sonrío, ella tiembla por el frío, me alego de ella con pesar y salgo para buscar akemi, son un caballero y nunca aria algo indebido con Hinata, eso incluye cambiarle la ropa, realmente es tonto que la respete hasta este punto, pero el día que la desvista será para hacerla mía...

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

_me despertó el sonido de un par de puertas ser abiertas y luego cerradas, era tan liguero el sonido que me sorprendió que en mi habitación se escucharan, en promedio las puertas corredizas no producen un sonido... pero que ... me levanto y abro los ojos esta no es mi habitación, no es ni siquiera mi casa... no tengo idea de donde estoy ... me asusto y trato de recordar lo ocurrido, aquel dolor regresa, mi corazón se comprime con fuerza y las lagrimas regresan..._

_sasuke..._

_es lo único que salen de mis labios, cierro mis ojos y trato de recordar otra cosa, en verdad aquella imagen me perturba, solo me produce dolor, lloro, pero el sonido de la puerta me alerta.. giro mi rostro y abro despacio mis ojos para encontrarme una imagen realmente confusa... ante mi un Gaara con el cabello mojado, con el pecho descubierto y solo una toalla_

_cubriendo su cadera, un par de gotas que recorren su cuello, abdomen, vientre y se introducen entre aquel pedazo de tela... no puedo dejar de mirarlo.. la vergüenza, timidez y un sin fin de sentimientos se arremolinan en mi pecho y bajan a mi estomago, donde la sensación de mariposas me estremece, el tiempo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos... sentía como un deseo y placer por aquella imagen se presento en mi vientre, aquella sensación me perturbo por lo que cerré los ojos y gire mi rostro... no quería que el viera el deseo que me produzco, pero mi momento de de vergüenza se termino cuando el hablo solo para hacerme sonrojar por sus palabras..._

_a mi también me gusta lo que veo.._

me sorprendí, pero voltea hacia bajo para tratar de comprender sus palabras y fue cuando me percate que solo traía puesta una camisa, que sin duda sin duda seria de el, me trate de cubrir pues esta solo cubría un poco de mis muslos... escuche sus paso y no levante el rostro pero logre ver sus pies, el se detuvo y la toalla que lo cubría estaba en el piso, un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios, no puedo cerrar mis ojos. tengo ganas de levantar mi vista pero me cuestiono mi actitud, mis sentimientos, que no me percato cuando Gaara ya esta delante de mi, hasta el momento en el que siento sus dedos sobre mi barbilla y como poco a poco me va levantando el rostro...

**vamos hinata, hay que levantarse y desayunar...**

**hai...**

no comprendo que es lo que ocurre pero el se cerca lentamente y siento sus labios sobre mi frente, mi piel arde y se calienta, no quería que me dejara era tan cálido y tranquilizante este momento, que olvide completamente el motivo por que me encuentro aquí... disfrute cada segundo, pero todo se esfumo cuando el se separa de mi...

**puedes ducharte aquí en mi habitación, le pedí akemi que te comprara algo de ropa, no tardara en traertela, después desayunaremos juntos...**

**hai...**

el se alega y aquella soledad, el frío y el dolor regresan... suspiro, me sentía confundida, me topo un par de minutos para recuperarme pero sobre todo para analizar que es lo que ocurre conmigo... unos pequeños golpes se escuchan regresandome al presente, la puerta se abre mostrando a una mujer de aproximadamente unos 60 años, que me miraba con dulzura, me sonrio y yo respondo...

**ohayo hinata san...**

**ohayo...**

**soy akemi chan...**

**mucho gusto...**

**le dejo la ropa, compre ropa interior espero que sea de su agrado...**

**hai.. etto..**

**no se preocupe Gaara pago por todo...**

me sonroje por aquello, el no solo me rescato ayer por la noche, sino que ahora me cuida y compra cosas, bueno mas bien ropa...

**ah...**

la risa de esa mujer me confunde...

**me alegra que el joven Gaara este feliz... las cosas para su aseo están en esta bolsa y el baño es aquella puerta, en el mueble encontrara toallas ,limpias, cuando termine baje y a mano izquierda esta el comedor ahí estará el joven para el desayuno...**

hai...

Akemi san se fue, realmente no comprendía todo lo que me ocurría, pero tenia que pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido, pero creo que un baño me ayudaría despegarme.. en cuanto el agua cayo sobre mi, todo se a claro, ya no tenia dudas, sasuke me lastimo, me engaño y no le importa para nada mis sentimientos, no creo soportar mas, su frialdad, egoísmo y hasta su mal carácter los entendía, pero la infidelidad es algo que no estoy dispuesta a soportar, el corazón me duele, las lagrimas vuelven a surgir pero me prometo a mi misma que nadie mas me lastimara.

recordé cada palabra, acción, sus actitudes, cada una me dolía... grite y agradecía que el agua acallara mis gritos, me odiaba por ser tan tonta por permitir que me lastimara, siempre fui débil... recordé a Naruto y todo el daño que me provoque por enamorarme de alguien que no me quería y ahora estoy destruida.. Sasuke fue mi salvación y ahora no se como enfrentarlo... me derrumbe sentía el agua sobre mi pero no me interesaba, solo quería que el agua se llevara todo, olvidar

con las decisiones tomada, ya nada tenia que pensar, salgo y veo que enfrente de la puerta esta Akemi...

s**eñorita Hinata, el joven Gaara tuvo que salir...**

me sorprendí por sus palabras pero también agradecí que el no estuviera aquí para ver mis ojos rojos por el llanto, me siento y veo una cantidad considerable de alimentos pero no tengo hambre, pero me obligo a probar un poco de fruta, no podía actuar de otra forma, ellos se esforzaron en preparar todo, con lentitud ingerí una cantidad mayor a lo que pensaba al inicio.. Akemi regresa y me pide que espere a gaara, pero no podía le pedí papel y pluma a Akemi san, ella me los consiguió escribí unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento y salí de aquella casa.. quería caminar necesitaba olvidar todo, pero sabia que era imposible las cosas no podían ser de otra forma... ya había tomado una decisión...

gracias, por leer mis locuras pero sobre todo por esperar todo este tiempo, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad mi inspiración estaba agonizando así que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y para compensar mi retraso le dejo dos capítulos..


	3. Tiempo

_**El tiempo nos ayuda a tomar : Decisiones **_

º*ª*ª*ª*Narración de Sasuke*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº

no he dormido nada, todos mis pensamientos son para una sola persona, temía su reacción pero mas que nada temía a este sentimiento que me estaba consumiendo... en cuanto el sol se mostró me duche y vestí con el único objetivo de encontrala, explicarle y sobre todo a no perderla...

llegue a la mansión Hyuga y nadie sabia de su paradero estaba molesto, angustiado, preocupado, furioso, era una mezcla extraña de sentimiento, pero cuando la vi entrar con aquella mirada triste todo desapareció quería abrazarla, besarla pero para mi sorpresa y disgusto ella me miro.. retrocedió y evitaba mirarme... algo dentro de mi se rompió...

no me gusto su reacción camine lentamente tratando de no asustarla pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando ella evito que la toma de la mano.. me moleste pero ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no dije mas...

**termino...**

**hmp..**

**Sasuke todo se termino...**

no entendía nada, la tome en mis brazos y la presione con fuerza trate de besarla pero ella lo evito, presione con mayor fuerza sus brazos y su piel se estaba poniendo roja, un quejido se escapo de sus labios, vi sus ojos y las lagrimas salían, ella empezó a sollozar, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, su padre entro a la sala y nos vio, el solo nos saludo ella aprovecho para escapar... la queria seguir pero tenia que asegurame de que ella sigue siendo mi...

*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº Narración de Hinata *ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº

El estaba ahí parado frente a mi, no sabia que hacer, decir solo deje que mi cuerpo reaccionara, me alejaba en cuanto el se acerco, me quería tocar y yo no lo permití, después mis labios se abrieron para decir aquellas palabras que solo eran la verdad, el se molesto mis piel era molida por sus dedos, no pude evitarlo mas y el llanto regreso, el me abrazo y yo sentía asco, ese aroma no era solo de el, estaba convinado con el de aquella mujer que me a quitado todo lo que siempre amado y esta vez vuelve a ganar.

es cucho pasos y la voz de mi padre logra que el me suelte y escapo, me encierro en mi habitación y lloro, todo lo que sentía estaba muriendo con cada lagrima derramada quería quedar seca, ya no sentiría, pero era imposible mi amor por el era inmenso así que solo deje que todo se consumiera, tarde o temprano terminaría, moriría y seria libre de volver a empezar.

no se cuanto paso pero escucho el golpeteo en aquella puerta de madera que me separa del mundo, después la voz de onechan, me levanto y limpio mi rostro, no quiero mas cuestionamientos bastara con que hoy le informe a mi padre de mi rompimiento con Sasuke se que me culpara pero esto no será peor a esta herida. me encamino hacia la puerta y en cuanto salgo mi hermana me mira con preocupación, solo sonrío de forma tímida para acallar sus dudas, ella camina junto a mi.

para mi sorpresa ese hombre que me lastimo esta ahí junto a mi padre, los dos se giran y sus miradas me derrumban una llena de satisfacción y alegría y otra que mostraba superioridad y triunfo, yo solo me mordí los labios ya que no pude hablar.

**Hinata me da justo que tu y sasuke decidan adelantar la boda...**

me derrumbe aquella s palabras fueron mi condena, no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas regresaron mi cuerpo tembló y la oscuridad me invadió..

*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº Narración Sasuke*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº

la vi llegar y mi sonrisa se incremento pues ella es y será siempre mía, la veo temblar y de sus ojos salir un sin fin de gotas, la amargura me invadió ella esta sufriendo por las palabras dichas por su padre mi corazón se oprimió causando me dolor, no quería ver miedo y dolor en sus ojos, pero no quería perderla era mas fuerte este sentimiento que todo mi orgullo y lujuria juntos es irracional la forma en que la necesito, unos días la odio por no poder estar con Sakura pero la simple idea de perderla me trastorna a un grado sin igual. la veo como poco a poco su cuerpo cae, me muevo rápido y la tomo no pude evitar que se golpeara así que la levanto, escucho las voces de su padre y hermana llamarla pero ella esta inconsciente.

la levanto y me encamino a su habitación, todo ese pasillo se me hizo inmenso, en cuanto ingreso a su habitación el dolor y la melancolía se siente en todo ese lugar, recuesto y la beso pero algo esta mal, ella solloza y nombra alguien la locura producida por los celos me ciega la prieto con fuerza y le grito por aquel al que llama en su inconsciencia, escucho a su padre correr y gritar por ella, me alego y trato de clamarme, pero es imposible ella vuelve a pedir por ese...

Gaara...

*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº Narración Hinata*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº

no se donde estoy pero tengo miedo, algo me esta lastimando siento que la sangre corre entre mis manos esta calidad pero al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo empieza asentirse frío y débil, cierro los ojos por el miedo a esta sensación, pero una voy muy familiar me tranquiliza y después el recuerdo de una calidez en mi frente alega todo el frío y no puedo evitarlo... su nombre escapa de mi garganta y ante mi esta el con ese enigmático semblante y esa mira profunda y solitaria, calida... no se como describiría solo se que me cautiva, se aleja y estiro mis brazos para sujetarlo pero no loogro alcanzarlo esta cada segundo mas lejos de mi, lo llamo y el solo sonríe y todo se vuelve blanco.

siento paz y me tranquilizo, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de esta paz, pero no se realmente cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo se que de momento una gran sequedad y ardor el la garganta me obligo abrir los ojos solo para ver la oscuridad que me rodeaba, trate de hablar pero la sequedad no lo permitió, me siento y busco la garra que siempre esta cerca, pero cuando volteo mi rostro hacia otro lado un vaso lleno esta frente a mi, no dudo en tomarlo y beberlo por completo, pero después esa voz me congela.

**quien es Gaara Hinata...**

levanto mi rostro y con horro esos ojos negros tiene un matiz rojizo como carbon ardiendo que me aterra, tiemblo inconscientemente y la furia se muestra en su semblante, esta vez su voz se escucha mas amenazadora que nunca...

**quien demonios es...**

**etto...**

**habla de una maldita vez...**

yo no podía así que solo agacho mi rostro y las imágenes de la noche anterior llegan a mi, así que con el poco valor que encontré respondí...

**no tiene derecho a preguntarme nada...**

**hmp.. soy tu dueño..**

me sorprendió su respuesta pero ya no podía hacer nada, el solo era eso mi dueño, alguien que compra algo para lucirlo, pero yo no era un objeto.

**no, tu y yo no somos nada, todo termino...**

**quien lo dice...**

note como contenía su furia pero no me importo yo ya no quería esto, ademas se que no estaba sola

**tu lo dejaste claro cuando estabas con sakura.**.

me dolió decir su nombre pero si quería que todo terminara no podía contenerme.

*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº Narración Sasuke*ª*ª*ª*ª**ªº

su respuesta me sorprendió al grado que olvide mi molestia, la veo sentada tan frágil como una muñeca que esta llena de grietas y con cualquier toque se romperá en mil pedazos pero, no puedo evitar esa sensación así que me acerco a ella, pero ella solo se queda ahí inmóvil, no responde solo esta fría..

**maldita sea Hinata veme..**

no pude evitarlo ella estaba ahí con la mirada perdida en la nada y yo como tonto abrazandola esperando que su cuerpo reaccione al mío, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna..

ella solo agacha el rostro y su voz tan débil repite aquellas palabras, congelando y sin que ella se de cuento iriendome...

**se termino...**

de nuevo esas palabras, la sujeto de los hombre pero ella no me mira, me frustro y me alejo de ella me calmo, se que ella esta molesta y dolida pero me ama así que solo tengo que encontrar la forma de que ella lo olvide pero sus palabras matan todos mis intentos...

**yo no quiero estar mas contigo...**

**Hinata, entiende fue un maldito error...**

**No tu la quieres..**

sus palabras me vuelve a sorprender, me hace dudar, así que guardo silencio para analizar mis sentimientos y ideas..

creo que ella tiene razón, ella esta rompiendo con este compromiso, me esta dando mi libertada para estar con sakura pero algo se incomoda ante la idea de perderla pero mi orgullo gana y la idea de quitarle al dobe lo que me pertenece, calma mi molestia, me levanto y no dijo mas, creo que ella comprende mi accion por que antes de que logre abrir la puerta sus palabras me sacaron de racionalismo..

**esto te pertenece...**

giro a verla y entre sus dedos esta ese anillo que le di para sellar nuestro compromiso, ella tiene una sonrisa melancólica pero sus ojos muestran paz, me acerco y lo tomo el roce de estremece mi cuerpo quedo paralizado con la sensación.

**yo le diré a mi padre así que no tienes por que sentirte mal, Sasuke se feliz...**

yo no sabia que decir, solomente asentí con mi cabeza y ella me miro y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla opacando aquella sonrisa sincera...

**como tratare de serlo yo...**

esa palabras retumbaron por mucho tiempo en mi mente, no se como fue que llegue a mi departamento, pero estoy seguro que este dolor que siento fue lo que me regreso a la realidad. esa fue la ultima vez que la vi, de he eso ya ha pasado un tiempo, donde e fingiendo ser feliz, pero hoy después de mucho tiempo descubrí la verdad.

ella ya no es mía eso es lo que mi cabeza me mostraba, eso y su rostro lleno de dolor grite y me levante del suelo donde estaba sentado comencé a beber, por fin entendí todo, ella me dejaba para que fuera feliz...

soy un egoisto pero sobre todo un idiota ella seria feliz con alguien mas y de nuevo ese nombre regreso a mi mente la forma en que lo llamaba, arroje hacia la pared mi vaso lleno de aquel amargo licor pero no me importo, la deje ir para que estuviera con otro.

no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero se que ella es y será mía siempre, me levante decido a recuperarla pero en el trayendo el sonido del teléfono me detuvo, seguí avanzando no quería hablar con nadie, era perder el tiempo y eso jamas lo permitiré, pues ya deje que ella estuviera lejos de mi por un par de meses en donde la vi con ese maldito pelirrojo, ese que me la quiere quitar pero no lograra..

no se cuando acepte que ella se fuera solo el recuerdo de esa noche en que acepte dejarla ir esta presente, por unos días fui libre de estar con sakura acallando este sentimiento pero cuando la vi caminando con ese hombre por el centro comercial, la furia me invadió, pero el estar con sakura evito que fuera por ella, después mis encuentros fueron mas frecuentes, la noticia de nuestro rompimiento impacto a todos, Kiba, Shino y sobe todo Neji me golpearon pero el golpe duro que recibí vino de naruto cuando solo me sonrío y me dijo aquellas malditas palabras...

_**"creo que siempre me ganaras, ne sasuke, solo me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta de que sakura siempre te amo, pero esta bien ella será feliz como yo tratare de serlo con alguien mas" **_

Esas palabras me recordaron las de ella, después la lujuria se consumió, ya no había pasión solo me fastidiaba su presencia, la evitaba cada que salía con ella tenia la mala suerte de encontrarnos alguno de aquellos seres que lastimamos, pero me di cuenta que cada día la sonrisa de Hina volvía ser sincera, al igual que su brillo regresaba, naruto en cambio enmascaro su dolor con una sonrisa falsa, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no era falsa estaba junto a una mujer rubia que no había visto, por la propia sakura supe su nombre...

**Maldita sea..**

**te puedes callar estoy trabajando..**

**como quieres que me calle si Shion lo tiene...**

la mire, vi furia y dolor en sus ojos, mire lo que veía y en la pantalla de televisión ubicada en mi oficina se mostraba a Naruto con la joven rubia, me di cuenta que sakura estaba aguantado el llanto y sonrió con ironía, pues ella estaba arrepentida de haber dejado a Naruto.

**somos idiotas...**

ella comprendió el motivo de mis palabras y por fin el llanto se presento mientras la imagen de un Naruto feliz anunciando su boda, no pude hacer nada para calmar el dolor de esa mujer pero me di cuenta que solo éramos unos idiotas perdimos lo que amábamos por lujuria. ese día todo termino entre Sakura y yo, la soledad me rodeaba mientras mi hermano me molestaba con un te lo dije pero todo se derrumbo por completo cuando mi madre me dijo aquello.

estaba en la mansión después de mi rompimiento con Hinata mi padre se molesto asi que evitaba estar en esa casa junto a el, pero esta era una ocasión especial mi hermano nos reunió para anunciar su boda y el embarazo de konan, yo sonreí con amargura pues para esa fecha Hinata estaría conmigo, seria mi esposa y tal vez ya tendría un hermoso vientre donde nuestro pequeño crecería, pero no yo lo había arruinado..

mis padres los felicitaro y despues mi propia madre me dio el golpe mas doloroso recibido en toda mi vida...

me aloegreo tambien que Hinata chan sea feliz...

en cuanto ella fue nombre¡ada presete mas atencion, lo que fue un error..

**si, la vi muy feliz ayer, se veía hermosa con ese vestido...**

**me alegro que aceptara ser mi madrina..**

**claro Konan, hina nunca dejaría de apoyar a una amiga..**

**si ademas que la relación con sasuke no funcionara no creo..**

**pueden dejar de hablar de eso..**

por primera vez mi padre me haya un favor, bueno eso fue lo que creí..

**no me recuerden que pronto será una Sabaku...**

que, si eso fue lo que grite todos me voltearan a ver, mi madre me tomo de la mano y su mira mostraba compasión y ternura, no quería ver eso solo quería respuesta..

**sasuke se que todavía la quieres, pero, etto..**

**dilo...**

**ella esta saliendo con Gaara kun...**

no pude emitir sonido alguno quise convencerme que era mentira, sabia que eran amigos, la misma Sabaku me lo confirmo cuando me encontro de casualidad en el restaurante de los Akemichi pero su estado evito que le gritara y respondiera, pero cuando me dijo que su hermano si sabia ser un buen amigo de Hinata y la cuidaba, me tranquilice, pero sobre todo me convencí que solo era amistad lo que existía entre ellos. me engañe...

y ahora estoy aquí escuchando a mi hermano tratar de localizarme, sabe que no dejare que me arrebaten a mi mujer y quiere evitar que cometa una locura pero la decisión esta tomada...

_**Hinata... Eres mía... regresaras con migo con o sin tu aprobación...**_

_**La decisión estaba tomada...**_


End file.
